


The Spinning Truth is Within Your Grasp

by Fluffystorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Case Fic, Defense Lawyer!Kuroo, Defense Lawyers with weird hairstyles seem to be a thing in fiction, I'm sorry for making you all suffer, Lawyers and Criminal Cases, M/M, Multi, Rated T for mild mild gore and suggestive pancake making, This is an Ace Attorney AU so some things may not be similar to reality, relationships may not be the main plot but they are significant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffystorm/pseuds/Fluffystorm
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou a defense lawyer with a terrible bedhead who isn't paid enough. He wins most of his cases with his wits, smarts, a great criminal defense team and... scarily accurate bluffs.When the case of a murder in a bar falsely accuses his best friend, street dancer Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo decides to take up this seemingly impossible case. With the help of his energetic and loyal defense asisstant, psychology expert Nishinoya Yuu, cute and salty and witty forensic scientist, Kozume Kenma, gorgeous and straightforward analyst, Akaashi Keiji and intelligent but done-with-life chief detective, Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo must get Bokuto the acquittal he deserves.or,the Ace Attorney AU nobody asked for but I wrote anyways.





	1. The First Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of it's franchise. It belongs to Capcom and Shu Takumi.
> 
> Second, this is an Ace Attorney AU, so there is a big chance a few things will not be quite like real life. It is easier to use Ace Attorney standards as law differs in different countries. My science isn't the best so, even with research, I may have some mistakes and I apologize if I do.
> 
> Third, I'd like to give a huge thanks, as well as a bigger hug, to my senpai, beta/editor and friend, Linn-senpai (Please check out her fics they are A++++++)
> 
> And Finally, I love Ace Attorney and I love Haikyuu!! So I decided to mix them up!! It's my first muti-chap fic and the first time I attempt to write something that requires a lot of technical research. I hope you enjoy this! :D 
> 
> P.S. Don't worry, you don't need to play Ace Attorney to understand this fic. It's just an Criminal Lawyer fic ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou a defense lawyer with a terrible bedhead who isn't paid enough. He wins most of his cases with his wits, smarts, a great criminal defense team and... scarily accurate bluffs.
> 
> When the case of a murder in a bar falsely accuses his best friend, street dancer Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo decides to take up this seemingly impossible case. With the help of his energetic and loyal defense asisstant, psychology expert Nishinoya Yuu, cute and salty and witty forensic scientist, Kozume Kenma, gorgeous and straightforward analyst, Akaashi Keiji and intelligent but done-with-life chief detective, Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo must get Bokuto the acquittal he deserves.
> 
> or,  
> the Ace Attorney AU nobody asked for but I wrote anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of its franchise. It belongs to Capcom and Shu Takumi.
> 
> Second, this is an Ace Attorney AU, so there is a big chance a few things will not be quite like real life. It is easier to use Ace Attorney standards as law differs in different countries. My science isn't the best so, even with research, I may have some mistakes and I apologize if I do.
> 
> Third, I'd like to give a huge thanks, as well as a bigger hug, to my senpai, beta/editor and friend,[Linn-senpai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans) (Please check out her fics they are A++++++)
> 
> And Finally, I love Ace Attorney and I love Haikyuu!! So I decided to mix them up!! It's my first muti-chap fic and the first time I attempt to write something that requires a lot of technical research. I hope you enjoy this! :D
> 
> P.S. Don't worry, you don't need to play Ace Attorney to understand this fic. It's just an Criminal Lawyer fic ;)

_Kuroo and Co. Law Offices_

_12 November. 8:04 p.m._

 

Kuroo Tetsurou is a simple guy. Really, he is. Just an average defense attorney who has managed to become somewhat famous by winning what seem to be impossible cases to win. He relies heavily on what he likes to call “Intelligent Assumption”; or what his defense assistant and close friend, Nishinoya Yuu, calls “Lucky Bluffing”.

He doesn’t ask for much. Maybe just getting paid most of the time (most of his clients are either his friends who seem to accidentally get into the worst kinds of trouble or are strangers in dire need of an acquittal they deserve but can’t not afford), getting rid of his atrocious bedhead and also winning his childhood best friend and resident forensic scientist, Kozume Kenma’s heart. Though the second one may be asking for too much.

He’s pretty happy with where he is. A more-than-capable defense team with one of the best forensic scientists in the country, a no-nonsense, super gifted detective, a stoic, beauty of an analyst and a hyper but super sweet, psychological expert as his defense assistant.

So, he sits there on the couch of Kuroo and Co. Law Offices, pondering his life. He and Noya have just fallen into a 2 week “No cases” period. And although it’s good that there have been no incidents… it’s pretty damn boring. He takes a glance at the aquamarine clock that is hung upon the pale cream office wall.

_8:05._

That means that they have to wait for another 2 hours before being able to lock up and call it a night. Just great. He cranes his head up and stares at the ceiling, contemplating on whether he should clean the toilets for the umpteen time, or to attempt to straighten his hair just for the sake of it. His gaze shifts to the figure beside him, chestnut colored hair spiked up, and a wild blonde streak over his forehead. With his knees up to his  chest, he doesn’t look 24 at all. Nishinoya is his “not-so-much-of-a-paralegal-more-of-a-just-there-psychology-expert” defense assistant. They’ve been friends for 4 years; Noya’s been his assistant since Kuroo acquitted him of the murder of a psychologist that he had been framed for.. With a a good eye and a knack for identifying lies - Kuroo’s never figured out how he does it but Noya can spot a lie a mile away - Noya’s  also the sweetest person Kuroo knows.

“Hey Noya,” Kuroo’s voice breaks the comfortable silence. Noya looks up from where he’s grinning down and blushing at his phone - _so obvious,_ Kuroo thinks - and tilts his head questioningly.

“Do you think I can get my hair to look like, say, Kenma or something? Like straight and down y’know instead of…” he trails off, pointing to his head. Nishinoya snorts.

“You’d need a miracle to fix that bed head Chief.”

Just as he’s about to retort, a bang interrupts his words.

He half-expects it to be another random teenager who had walked into trouble for a petty crime, but instead he is greeted by the sight of Akaashi Keiji bursting into his office like a whirlwind.

“KUROO-SAN!” Akaashi Keiji, part-time analyst in the police investigative unit, full time beauty and boyfriend of his forever bro, looks very much like death. His naturally pale face is a sickening shade lighter than it usually is, his eyes  puffy  and his breathing ragged. He must have run here from the carpark. Noya immediately jumps up and helps Akaashi to a seat.

“Akaashi, what happened?” Kuroo’s brows knit with worry. Akaashi looks up, terror apparent in his emerald eyes. He’s only ever seen Akaashi like this once, and that was in a life or death situation.

“Koutarou…. Kou’s been arrested on the charges of murder.”

A heavy silence crashes onto the room.

\-----

Kuroo has known Bokuto for 10 long years. Ever since the salt and pepper haired boy ran up to him in 10th grade and screamed “HI I’M BOKUTO DO YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL?” - yes, sans any form of punctuation - they had been inseparable, much to Kenma’s dismay.

When he decided to go to law school, Bokuto backed him up 100% all the way, though he himself decided to pursue a career in dance. The owl-eyed man spent his days teaching hip hop classes at the local community center and took up street dancing as a pastime. Bokuto was a fun and sweet, easy-going guy, with a talent for dance, a passion for Akaashi Keiji and occasional mood swings who would never hurt a fly.

So naturally, Kuroo absolutely refused to believe Bokuto would hurt anyone intentionally, much less kill.

Kuroo shakes his head out of his reverie and flips his brain’s work switch. _Don’t panic, don’t panic, stay calm, call the others. Figure out the situation._ he frantically tells his brain. Quickly, he dials Kenma’s number, while mouthing something at Noya. Noya gives a quick nod and whips out his own phone.

“Kenma, we have a situation, get here quickly.”

After a short exchange, Kuroo turns his attention back to the raven haired man on the couch, who is being hugged tight by Noya.

“Akaashi, I need you to take a deep breath, and tell me what you know from the beginning…”

\-----

_Kuroo and Co. Law Offices_

_12 November. 9.06 p.m._

“HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY HAVEN’T I GOTTEN THE OFFICIAL REPORT? I’M HEAD DETECTIVE, I SHOULD BE FIRST TO KNOW. WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THIS CASE?” A man with ginger hair and a relatively small frame shouts as he slams open  the office doors. Yaku Morisuke is the head detective of the local agency. He’s not just an incredibly gifted detective, but also an incredible friend. Right now though, he’s also incredibly pissed.

“MORISUKE-KUN! You’re here!” Noya says,  pulling the the small, angry, bitter man into a big hug. Yaku’s features smoothen out for a moment as he smiles, anger replaced with fondness, before he returns back to detective mode.

“Calm down, Yaku-kun. I’m checking the details on the reports filed,” Kozume Kenma’s calming voice fills  the room. The pudding-haired man is sitting on the couch, one hand rubbing soothing circles onto Akaashi’s back, and the other furiously scrolling through his phone.

Kozume Kenma is THE best forensic scientist in the city, maybe even the country. He is amazing at analysis of murder scenes and often can guess what happened before an autopsy is done. Also, Kuroo is not-so-subtly very in love with him, but that isn’t the issue at the moment. “The main detective is Aone-san. I believe the prosecutor for this case is… Futakuchi-san?”

Kuroo scrunches up his nose.

“Isn’t he that guy… who constantly bickers with Ennoshita in the hallways of the Prosecutor’s Office?”

“Yeah… him.”

“That… smug bastard… I’m going to kill him, all files need to go through me first and he knows it. The kid always thinks he’s smarter than me because he’s a genius and I’m just ‘a shortass mediocre detective who got lucky.’- _ugh_. Prosecutors...” Yaku clenches his fists. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

“I know the basics but would you mind filling me in the details, Kuroo?”

Kuroo nods, his eyes blank and his face straight as he rattles off what facts of the case they have at the moment.

“Crime scene, The Karasu Bar. Time, around 7:25 p.m. Victim, Terushima Yuuji. Bokuto and Akaashi were in the bar at that time when Bokuto decided to use the bathroom. 10 minutes later he came back screaming about a dead body in a stall… Akaashi, did you know the victim?”

“No… he was a complete stranger. I-Kou… he didn’t even know him, he would never…” Akaashi buries his face in his hands and lets out an agonized sigh. Bokuto and Akaashi had been dating for 2 years, so Akaashi probably would’ve known if that person was somebody to Bokuto.

Kuroo rubs his eyes and groans.

“Okay guys, first things first, now that we’re all here… We need to go to the detention center and hear Bokuto’s side of the story.”

\-----

_Detention Center_

_November 12. 9.40 p.m._

Dull, gunmetal gray walls surround them. Some of the lights above sputter and cough. Soft footsteps are the only sounds heard, as a police officer in navy leads them into the holding rooms of the detention center. _Holding Room 08_ _A._

 _This room sure brings back memories…_ Kuroo thinks to himself.

“Okay,” the policeman says as he opens the door to one of the rooms. “you have an hour tops.”

Beyond the thick glass divider in the middle of the room, sits a man with hair black and white and spiked up like a great-horned owl. His usually sparkling golden eyes are muted and there’s a downcast expression on his face. It’s an expression that most certainly doesn’t belong on him.

He looks up as he hears the door creak open, face lightening the moment he recognizes the visitors.

“BRO! KEN-KEN! YAKKUN! NOYA! KEIJIIII!!!” his voice echoes around the empty room on his side of the glass. “You came to see me!!” Tears well up in his golden orbs. His eyes are puffy enough as they are. Kuroo rushes towards the man behind the glass.

“BRO, ARE YOU OKAY???” Kuroo presses his hands on the glass.

“I’M MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOU’RE HERE!”

“BRO...”

“BRO…”

They both attempt to hug each other, but alas, a glass wall separates the bromance.

“Please stop, you’re making the officer uncomfortable…” Yaku interrupts, as he turns to the police officer. “I’m really sorry…”

“N-no, it’s okay Chief Detective.”

“Keiji!"

“Koutarou! Are you okay?” Akaashi’s worried face comes into his view.

“I’m… well, I’ve been better. But! The people here haven’t been too bad to me, I guess…” Bokuto squints. “Keiji… are you okay?”

Akaashi manages a watery smile and wipes his eyes, which are red and sore from all the crying. Kuroo has never seen Akaashi display so much range of emotion in one night. Looking at both of his friends in this state, he can’t help but feel like crying himself.

“I’ll be fine. Kuroo-san is going to help you. We all are.”

“No way bro! You’re gonna defend me???” Bokuto’s eyes well up and a big smile appears on his face.

“You bet I will.” Kuroo shoots a goofy grin in reply, but that slips when he sits down on the white plastic chair in front of the glass

“First Bo, you need to tell me exactly what happened. I know it’s late and you may still be in a bit of shock, but please try to recall as much as you can.” Kuroo gestures at Noya, who nods and brings out his notepad.

Bokuto sucks in a deep breath.

“Okay… so, at ‘round 7, ‘Keiji and I went out for drinks at Karasu Bar. We sat down and ordered our drinks. I needed to take a piss so I walked to the toilet, which was outside.

“After I came back, a few minutes later, I realized my pocket knife was missing, so I realized I may have dropped it in the toilet. I walked back out to the toilet, and when I opened the stall that I used…” he shudders, terror apparent in his eyes. “There was a guy… blonde undercut, tongue piercing, eyes white, just… on the ground and he was bleeding so much from his stomach… and I realized my knife was in his gut and I just-” Bokuto buries his face in his hands. “I-I can’t ever unsee that. That was horrible.”

“Bokuto-san…” Nishinoya starts, his eyes filled with sympathy. He stops writing. “I can hear the distress in his voice. Chief, all that he says is the truth.”

Kenma, who has been quiet all this time, speaks up in a small voice just then.“Bokuto-san, are you able to recall the time difference between you losing your knife and the finding of the body?”

Bokuto taps his chin.

“Ah, maybe 20 minutes give or take?.”

Kuroo notices how Kenma’s eyes widen slightly. _He’s onto something._

 _“_ And… how big was your knife?”

Bokuto gestures to his hand.

“About the length of the tip of my finger, to the bottom of my palm.”

“That… doesn’t make sense… the unofficial report states that the body was found to have lost already a liter when Bokuto reported it. That should mean the time of death was much faster than originally thought. He was stabbed in the aorta with a small pocket knife.

“I highly doubt that Bokuto, or anyone for that matter, could’ve killed him in an estimated time of 10 minutes, with one single stab to the gut, taking into account the amount of time needed to steal Bokuto’s knife.” Kenma explains, to the occupants of the room.

“If it was a brain hemorrhage, say, blunt force trauma or something similar, it would have made more sense… I don’t have enough information from the reports,” Kenma continues, “I think… we may need to check out the site right now.”

He sighs.

“But… that’s crazy!” Yaku exclaims. “Was it premeditated then? This couldn’t have been a hit and run…”

Kuroo stands up from the chair.

“Bro, I promise you I will defend you ‘till the end. We need to check out the crime scene first, okay?” Kuroo’s voice is filled with sadness, yet he gives his best friend a small smile. Bokuto returns it and nods.

“Go ahead guys, I’ll be fine…”

“Kou, we will be back tomorrow, please stay safe, I’ll be here in spirit okay?” Akaashi attempts a steady voice and brave face. “I love you…”

“Oh, Keiji… I love you too. Please stay safe, all of you!” Bokuto looks like he’s about to burst into tears again, and Kuroo can’t bear to watch it. Akaashi presses his hand on the cool class, and on the other side, Bokuto does the same.

“Soon.”

Bokuto lets out a strangled laugh.

“Yea.” a sad, but loving smile plastered on both their faces.

“WHEN YOU GET OUT BOKUTO-SAN, I’LL TREAT YOU TO GARI GARI-KUN I PROMISE!” Noya enthusiastically announces.

Bokuto lightens slightly.

“You bet, little man!!”

“Stay positive, Bokuto!” Yaku fistbumps him from behind the glass. Bokuto can’t help but grin.

“Yessir!”

Kenma gives him a shy wave and mumbles a “we’ll get you out of there”. Bokuto’s face breaks into a smile and  Kuroo chuckles. _Kenma sure has that effect on people when he’s being sweet._

_\------_

_Karasu Bar. Downtown._

_November 12. 10.00 p.m._

An obnoxious orange sign with cursive font spells out The Karasu Bar in glowing neon, contrasting sharply against the obsidian night sky. It’s a standalone building, and the color of the red dull bricks  clash with the long rolls of yellow police tape that sling from side to side. Police cars are lined up on the street, forming a semi-circle around the building.

From what he had heard, Kuroo knew it was a pretty high class bar that earned a lot of money. He’d wager that some workers there probably earn even more than he does. Maybe he should consider-. _Now is not the time Tetsurou…_

He glances through the tinted windows of the bar. _Ugh._ The view of a crime scene is familiar, yet every time he visits one, Kuroo still feels an uncomfortable twist in his gut. There is a policeman guarding the front. Kuroo gives a curt nod and gestures at Yaku, who pulls his badge out.

“Boss!” they hear a rich deep voice call out, just as the policeman is about to let them in. Kuroo turns around to find an tanned man with messy, spiked hair (not like Kuroo’s is any better), running towards  Yaku. Yaku notices him and waves. Kuroo flashes him a grin. _If Iwa is here… does that mean…_ He’s _here?_

“Detective Iwaizumi! What brings you here? You aren’t Prosecutor Futakuchi’s detective right?” Iwaizumi shakes his head and Yaku gives him a pat on the back as he stops to stand with them. Or well, the part of the back he can reach.

“Hey guys, Detective Tendou sent me,” he flashes a toothy grin. ”Here’s the updated report.”

He fishes out a file from the folder in his hand  and hands it to Yaku before pulling  out another, smaller file out.

“Oh and Kozume, here’s the body report, they’re waiting for you to do a check on the body before they take it for official autopsy,” he smiles and hands it to Kenma.

“I told you, call me Kenma…” Kenma looks away, avoiding Iwaizumi’s  gaze to flip through the report. Iwaizumi chuckles and gives a mock salute.

“Iwa-chan, where are you~” Iwaizumi’s face falls almost instantly. Kuroo would know that irritatingly suave voice anywhere. Nishinoya attempts to (albeit poorly) hide his laugh at the face Iwaizumi is making.

“Uh,okay, you guys should go inside first. I’ll have to deal with some stuff,” Iwaizumi says, pulling a face.

“You mean your clingy idiot boyfriend?” Kuroo teases, winking.

Iwaizumi glares.

“No, the stupid hacker checking the victim’s cell phone.... who just so happens to be my clingy idiot boyfriend.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Nevermind that, you should go before the amateurs in there pass out from the scene.”

Iwaizumi shoos them inside.

As they step through the doors, Kuroo can’t help but stare .The interior of the bar is well designed. The black walls are covered in paintings of white feathers, and softly glowing fairy lights cling to the walls. Lights line the glass rack behind the counter and the shelves under it.

Kuroo whistles.

“Some fancy bar this is,” he mutters.

Akaashi, looking much better after meeting Bokuto, rolls his eyes at the attorney. Yaku, who is walking ahead of them, stops in his tracks.

“Over there,” he says, pointing to one of the doors that led out to the restrooms of the bar. The police officer guarding the door steps away with a nod when she sees them and makes way for the to go outdoors. The restrooms are right at the back. Nishinoya pushes open the black doors to the restroom and stands there with his mouth wide open.

The first thing that assaults Kuroo’s nose is the coppery tang of iron. Right after that, he’s hit with the sight of a body lying face up on the floor of the bathroom stall.

There’s a small pool of blood around Terushima Yuuji’s body, soaking through the casual blue hoodie and ripped jeans that he’s clad in. His body face up on the ground and blood was seeping out through his clothes from his gut, Bokuto’s pocket knife is still in lodged in it and Kuroo winces at the sight.

Kuroo grits his teeth. Even with his eyes and mouth closed, Kuroo wagers a guess that Terushima was an attractive young man, probably around Kuroo’s own age, with  blonde hair and an undercut, with a number of ear piercings.

Next to him, Akaashi gasps and covers his mouth with his hands, while Nishinoya is slack-jawed. As a criminal defense team, it’s hardly their first time on a murder case, but there’s something about seeing the meaningless deaths of young people who probably had bright futures ahead of them that always gets to them. Terushima is no exception. Yaku turns away from the body, grief in his eyes as he says a silent prayer and steps away  to check the rest of the bathroom for leads.

Kenma gives Kuroo a small pat on the back, pulling  on his gloves to check the body.

“That’s odd… there really are no signs of a struggle here.” Yaku mutters. “The blood is only on his body and the small area surrounding it. It’s either someone cleaned it off… or it just was this clean of a murder.” Yaku grabs his gloves from his coat pocket and puts them on. “Kenma, where’s the luminol?”

Kenma nods towards the  small white bag beside him, his hands occupied as he gently inspects the body. “Kuro.”

Kuroo pulls out a white spray bottle from the bag and tosses it to Yaku, who then sprays the entire area of the bathroom.

“It’s clean.” Yaku steps back from the back area of the restroom, slightly shocked. He hands Kenma the bottle. Kenma sprays the insides of the stall. Besides the blood coming from Terushima’s body, there are no other traces of blood anywhere.

Akaashi’s eyes widen. “If it’s completely clean… how is it that only one blow killed him so quickly? The knife was relatively small and the area hit was not the most critical of spots. He must’ve been stabbed earlier than we thought… But how was he stabbed so quickly without putting up a fight? Maybe he was caught offguard? There’s gotta be something we’re missing.”

“Wait, I know we can’t tamper with the body at the moment but… what if he was stabbed somewhere else? Maybe Akaashi-san is right and he was stabbed earlier. Or what, I’m kinda lost? Also does anyone smell burnt nuts?” Nishinoya rubs his neck.

Yaku shakes his head.

“The reports say 1 knife wound… That is odd though. They haven’t done a full body autopsy yet, so maybe they might find something else?”

“Hang on…” Kenma speaks softly. “I think the knife isn’t what killed him entirely. Look, the color from his face and nails are lost and his upper body  looks so pale” Kenma’s gaze is calculative. Kuroo knows that means Kenma’s found something.

Kenma gently opens Terushima’s eyes and mouth , and curses under his breath.

_There was foam in his mouth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 2nd and 3rd chapters are in progress. As you can see, I snuck in TONS of Ace Attorney references. Even if you don't play the games it's totally okay, you don't miss out on much except some game refs ;)
> 
> Funny thing, Kenji is Prosecutor in Japanese so like, Futakuchi Kenji Kenji. That was a completely unintentional pun I promise XD


	2. My (Ex) Boyfriend is the Prosecution's Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quick,” Kenma says, “were there any witnesses or cctv cameras?”
> 
> Yaku checks the file.
> 
> “3 witnesses, though none actually saw the death first-hand. The barista, the waiter, and the guy who was with the victim.” Yaku grits his teeth. “The CCTV cameras just so happened to be off today due to a bug error crashing the systems.”
> 
> “This was planned.” Noya mutters darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Firstly, to those who are not familiar with Ace Attorney, the title of this chapter is based on a song written by one of the Prosecutors in the game, German Rock Star Prosecutor, Klavier Gavin. "My Boyfriend is the Prosecution's Witness" is the title of the song by his band, The Gavinners.
> 
> Second, thanks as usual to my beta, Linn-senpai! I owe you lots and send my love~  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Finally, do most defense lawyers have hair issues? *side eyes Kuroo, Phoenix, Apollo, Athena and Diego*

_Karasu Bar. Downtown._

_November 12. 10: 30 p.m._

“I’m sending this to the lab asap.” Kenma gathers some foam and saliva samples and places it in a transparent bottle.

“Yuu, did you say you smelled burnt nuts?” Nishinoya nods. 

“Not good. Not good.” Yaku and Akaashi’s eyes widen.

He quickly whips out his phone.

“Shouyou, call Semi-san and tell him to send the team here as quick as he can. I need this body tested for any type of poison. Yes, you heard me, EVERY type. The smell of burnt nuts is there too, so check for those two specifically. No, no, don’t tell the prosecutors yet. Yes. They have their own team, let them deal with it.” Kenma ends the call with a huff. He stands up and looks at his friends.

“It seems to me that this was most definitely a planned murder. There is a chance of the victim dying as a result of being poisoned.” The rest of them are staring at him, eyes wide open.

“Does that mean… the knife was just…” Akaashi trails off.

“A decoy.” Kuroo finishes, stunned.

“Quick,”  Kenma says, “were there any witnesses or cctv cameras?”

Yaku checks the file.

“3 witnesses, though none actually saw the death first-hand. The barista, the waiter, and the guy who was with the victim.” Yaku grits his teeth. “The CCTV cameras just so happened to be off today due to a bug error crashing the systems.”

“This was planned.” Noya mutters darkly.

Kenma stands up, takes off his gloves and brushes himself off.

“We need to interview them. Yaku-kun, I understand you aren’t allowed to play sides, but can we at least speak a while with them? Since you aren’t handling this case.”

Yaku checks his phone and types something.

“Detective Iwaizumi says Aone and-” Yaku grimaces. “Futakuchi are nearly done with them. He says we can give you guys a while.”

“Good. Let’s get out of here.” Kuroo mumbles, feeling a bit sick as he takes one last glance at the body.

Before he leaves, he sees Kenma put his gloves back on, and close the victim’s eyes and mouth with a solemn look on his face as he whispers something.

_He does that every time._

\-----

_Karasu Bar. Downtown._

_November 12. 10: 40 p.m._

“This just _had_ to happen when our CCTV cameras were down.” Kuroo hears a voice huff out. They walk back into the bar’s main poker rooms to find a pale man dressed in a barista outfit with raven hair and slitted eyes sitting on a table.

_He looks… kinda familiar._

On the table beside him sits a gorgeous silver-haired man with a beauty mark under his right eye and donning a waiter outfit, his hand on the back of a dark-haired guy in with tanned-skin and a white-dress shirt, who has his face buried in his hands.

Standing in the front of the doorway, is Aone, the tall, albino detective, who gives a curt nod when he sees them. Kuroo nods back and Yaku gives a small wave.

“Well, well, well-” Oh, that’s a voice Kuroo knows very well. “The defense and the chief detective are here.” Prosecutor Futakuchi sneers, a smug look on his face. Yaku clicks his tongue.

“Your time’s up, Prosecutor,” he nods towards the door. “That way.” Futakuchi chuckles.

“Sure thing, babe.” He winks at Yaku, causing him to cringe. “We’re done anyways. Call me sometime, you have my number sweetheart~” Yaku curses under his breath; Kuroo swears he hears Nishinoya growl.

Futakuchi drags Aone, who is in the middle of trying to apologize to his boss for his horrible partner, out the door. Yaku waves his hand dismissively to signal to Aone that it isn’t his fault.

Nishinoya instinctively turns to the 3 unfamiliar faces to analyze them.

“Hello, I am Chief Detective Yaku,” Yaku says in a professional manner.

“State your names, occupations and what relation you may have to the case please.”

“Sugawara Koushi, call me Suga,” the pretty silver-haired one says with a sad smile, his voice steady but Kuroo senses his nerves in there. “I’ve been the waiter at the Karasu Bar for a year now, ever since it opened. My friend, Saeko owns the bar.”

“I’m… Sawamura Daichi. Call me Daichi.” the one beside him says looking up, voice hoarse and eyes red. “Terushima… was a good friend of mine.”

The last guy gives them a pissed look and sighs.

“Barista. Name’s Daishou Su-” he stops all of a sudden when he meets Kuroo’s gaze. Kuroo then realizes why he looks so familiar. He’s frozen in shock. Daishou’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“T-Tet… su?” He breathes out. For a moment, Kuroo thinks his heart stops working. _That voice earlier… it was his._

“Su… guru? Is that you?”

“Kuroo, you know him?”  Yaku speaks up.

“Knew him in high school. We uh… used to…” Kuroo starts.

“Date…” Daishou finishes, wincing slightly. _He changed his hairstyle, it used to be blonde._ Kuroo thinks.

“Okay then,” Yaku starts walking towards Sugawara and Sawamura. “if you know each other, you can handle his questioning.”

“Well, it’s nice to see you again,” Daishou says offhandedly. Kuroo mumbles a “yeah”. Daishou turns to look at the others,  eyes lighting up when he sees Kenma, who is hiding behind Kuroo.

“Ken-ken! How are you? Cute as ever I see.” He winks and kisses Kenma’s hand. Kuroo snarls. Kenma just rolls his eyes and pulls his hand away.

“Told you not to call me that, Daishou. It’s been awhile.”

“Oh! I know you,” he pipes up pointing to Akaashi. “The pretty one from tonight. Your boyfriend is the one in custody right?” Akaashi’s face remains as stoic as ever, but Kuroo notes the way his shoulders tense. _Daishou sure still knows how to piss people off in 0.2 seconds._

“Yes.”

“Who’s the shorty?” Daishou questions, nodding to Noya.

“Haa?! What did you say to me, punk?! I’ll have you know I’m a licensed psychology expert you bastard!” Noya looks like he’s ready to fight, so Kuroo quickly intervenes.

“Anyway,” Kuroo clears his throat. “We need you to tell us about your night.”

\-----

_Kuroo’s side_

_#1_

_Daishou Suguru’s account_

Daishou sighs again.

“To be honest. Tonight sucked. The day our CCTV cameras mysteriously go down, a murder happens in this bar.

“So, I’m cleaning some glasses at like 6:40-ish, yeah? These two guys come in, that one over there,” he points to Sawamura, who, along with Sugawara, is now talking to Yaku. “Other one is the victim. They’ve been here before. Before they order, the one with those guns there, starts flirting with Suga-chan. Sure, I mean, he’s been into Suga-chan the first time they met and vice versa. So.” Daishou makes a face.

“Before they even order, your owl-headed friend and his boyfriend come waltzing in. Piercings guy and Suga-chan’s eye candy order about the same time they do. So I make ‘em the drinks and ask Suga-chan to pass ‘em out. Dude doesn’t even touch his drink and he goes outside to do who knows what, while Suga-chan and Bara arms over there start eye a flirt off. Piercings comes back around that time too.”

Daishou tilts his head.

“I think at about that point I just got sick of trying to get Suga-chan to get back to work and went back to cleaning the glasses. Boss girl calls 10 minutes later and tells me to get the shipment from outside. I come back in and a few minutes later, bam! White ‘n black hair dude kills Piercings.” Akaashi glares.

“Koutarou is innocent.” Akaashi snaps.

“Seems the evidence says otherwise sweetie.” Daishou quips _._

“Yuu,” Yaku calls. “I need your help for abit please.”

Noya nudges Kuroo slightly. _We’ll talk about this guy later,_ he means, as he walks to Yaku.

“I swear… if this puts us out of business, I’m never tending bars ever again.” Daishou groans.

“Is that it, Daishou? You seem quite set on naming Bokuto as the murderer.” Kuroo’s eyes narrow.

“Can you blame me? Hot shot Prosecutor-san says it’s his knife so, I’m sorry Tetsu,” he shrugs. “A murderer should pay for the lives they have taken.”

“You’re his witness aren’t you?” Kenma questions, tone soft but firm.

Daishou smiles.

“Oh my, Ken-ken, can you read my mind?” Daishou feigns surprise. Kenma shows no emotion.

“Well, can’t help you anymore. Hot-shot Prosecutor would slit my throat. Sorry.” He doesn’t look the least bit sorry. Bastard. Akaashi’s fists are clenched.

“Oh and one more thing,” he says before Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma go to join the others. “Kenma, are you single?”

Kenma freezes. Kuroo feels like punching Daishou, but he knows he has no right. He also kinda wants to punch himself.

“No. I’m taken.” Kenma says, avoiding both Daishou and Kuroo’s gazes. Daishou snaps his fingers and lets out a “dammit”. Kuroo’s heart sinks. He knows he’s lying but… they’ll talk later. For now, they have two more accounts to hear.

\-----

_Yaku’s side_

_#2 & #3 _

_Sugawara and Sawamura’s side_

“Would you please tell me your accounts? I’m the Chief Detective, so please don’t be afraid to tell everything, you will have witness protection rights.”

Sugawara takes one look at Daichi and decides that he goes first. _There’s something about his aura that’s so… soothing. Even at a time like this._ Yaku notes.

“Yuu,” Yaku calls. “I need your help for a bit, please.” Nishinoya nods and makes his way towards them, silently plopping himself into the seat next to Yaku. Yaku motions for Suga to continue.

“Daichi  and Terushima had just settled in. I took their orders, and I took the orders of your friends who were on the next table as well. Daishou told me to give the first set of drinks to Daichi and Terushima and the second to the others. Daichi approached me at the bar stands, and we talked and Terushima joked about giving us space and walked out. He came back a few minutes later and chatted with us for a while, before sitting back down at their table.

“I didn’t realize that he wasn't sitting at the table anymore until the guy with white and black hair came in and just screamed for help. I couldn’t believe… I just... The blood.” Sugawara shudders, an agonized look creeping onto his face.

“That’s basi-basically it. Yuuji, he was an amazing person. A bit of an idiot, but he was so lovable and full of life. Why would…” Daichi rubs his eyes, words hitching in his throat.

“I don’t… want to believe that man killed Terushima.” Sugawara says softly. “Something about him… he was pleading for someone to help and he said there was no pulse and all I...” Suga’s voice trails off. Yaku feels really bad for them.

“Okay, you all are still in shock, so please just rest up for tonight in the rooms of the Agency’s headquarters. We will hold another questioning session but please, try to get some rest.” Daichi nods wearily and Suga gives a small bow. Yaku bows in return before tapping out a quick text to Iwaizumi to let him know that he’s done with his questioning.

“Please try and calm down,” he says as Iwaizumi comes to bring them back to headquarters. You’ll think better tomorrow.”

Once they’re out of hearing distance, his attention shifts to the psychologist sitting next to him.

“Yuu.”

“Yes, Morisuke-kun?” Noya says.

“What do you think about those two?” he says, tilting his head in Suga and Daichi’s direction.

Noya watches their backs  intently for a while as Iwaizumi ushers them out the door of the poker room.

“Unresolved Sexual Tension,” he says bluntly.

“NO I MEANT ABOUT THE CASE, IDIOT!” He slaps Noya lightly on the back of his head, trying to look stern but probably failing. Noya smiles cheekily, then goes back to watching them.

“That one, Suga was it? He’s honest. He’s honest but he’s forgetting some things. Or leaving things out. I don’t know. He kept glancing to the right... He was trembling slightly but still put on a brave face. I respect that.

“You may get more stuff out of him tomorrow. I think he truly believes Bokuto is innocent. He seems very calculative, so I think he’s good at reading people.” Noya pauses a bit. “He’s also really pretty.”

Yaku slaps Noya’s shoulder;he doesn’t even know why, but his brain just tells him to.

“Ow! Morisuke-kun, what was that for?” Noya rubs his shoulder. “Jealous?” he teases.

“Why would I be jealous of him? It’s not like I’m dating you or anything…” Yaku mumbles and turns away. Noya looks at him, concerned.

“Sorry, Morisuke-kun, I was just joking.” He puts his hand on Yaku’s shoulder.

_Why would I be jealous? I’m… not jealous. Am I? Why… do I feel… his hand is really warm and-get yourself together Morisuke. Stupid Yuu._

“Anyway,” he brushes Noya’s hand away, ignoring the disappointment that seems to flit across Noya’s face for a split second. “what about the other one? Sawamura.”

“He seems like a good leader. True and loyal. Whatever happens, that guy is strong and real. He’s really really devastated. ” Noya sucks in a breath.

“The one, Kuroo-san’s ex, he’s also telling the truth mostly. I feel like he’s leaving out a few things as well too. Maybe from the shock? But I don’t like his vibe.” Nishinoya says, pulling a face.

“Maybe it’s because he called you short,” Yaku laughs.

“Hey that’s not true!” Yaku gives him a look that says _I don’t believe you_. “Okay well… not entirely true.”

They exchange grins and Yaku thinks, with a bit of relief,. _We’re good again._

Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma choose this time to walk over.

“So, Noya?” Kuroo ruffles his hair. Bad decision. _Hair gel… ewww._ Noya swats Kuroo’s arm away.

“They’re all telling the truth. However, I can tell they’re all leaving out some details. Intentionally, or due to the shock, I don’t know,” Noya frowns. “Now that I think about it, something about Sugawara’s account though. I feel like there was something off, but I’m not sure what. Let’s try again tomorrow.”

“We won’t get anything out of Daishou. Futakuchi-san has him wrapped around his finger.” Kenma shrugs. “No use.” Akaashi scoffs.

“Figures.”

“Okay kitties, let’s wrap up for today~” Kuroo says, rubbing at his eyes. Noya snickers and gives him a light punch as they walk out of the bar.

\-----

_ Kuroo and Nishinoya’s Apartment Room. _

_ November 13. 5:43 a.m.  _

_ NYAN NYAN NYAN NY- _

Kuroo Tetsurou wakes up with a startled gasp as his  _ Nyan Cat _ ringtone blares from beside his ear.

_ CALLING _

_ Kenyan~  _

Nishinoya is groaning at the horrible noise, so Kuroo quickly, albeit a little blearily, swipes across his phone.

“‘Lo?” He says with a yawn as he rubs his eyes. “Kitten?”

_ “Kuro, Kuro I know it’s really early but please, as fast as you can, get Yuu and come to my apartment. Keiji is on his way. I’m still trying to contact Yaku-kun.” _

“Kenma, what’s wrong?” Kuroo’s bow furrows. Kenma sounds frantic, that isn’t like him at all.

_ “Lab results. Shouyou just dropped them off. I did some research. Bring me a sugary drink please.” _

_ I bet he didn’t sleep last night…  _ again _.  _

Kuroo rakes a hand through his messy hair. Kenma keeps the worst sleeping hours, and Kuroo can’t help worrying that he’ll overwork himself someday. He nods at the request, even though Kenma can’t see him. “We’ll be there in 30.”

Nishinoya, who overheard the entire conversation, nods and goes to get himself ready. 

“Oh and could you please call Yakkun for me, Nishiyonya?” Kuroo fumbles over his words.

Nishinoya pointedly glares at Kuroo for the terrible accidental joke. “No.”

Kuroo pouts, and sends a text to Yaku himself.

\-----

_ Kenma’s apartment. _

_ November 13. 6:25 a.m. _

Kuroo knocks on the door to Kenma’s unit with his left hand, bubble milk tea in the other. Next to him, Noya’s hands are holding a bunch of files 

Just as Kuroo is about to knock again, the door whips open. A flash of bright orange comes into view, and Nishinoya lights up instantly.

“KUROO-SAN! NOYA-SENPAI!” the cheery voice belonging to a certain orange-haired boy calls out. 

“SHOUYOU!” Noya, equally cheery, crushes Hinata into a tight hug. 

“Good morning, Chibi-chan~” Kuroo pats him on the head as Noya releases the beaming boy. 

“IDIOT, GET THEM IN FIRST!” a tall, dark-haired boy slaps Hinata’s head and bows at the two standing outside. “Come in please, Kuroo-san, Nishinoya-san. Kozume-senpai has super important news,” Kageyama says, words coming out in a flurry as he blatantly ignores Hinata’s grumbles of pain.

Kuroo chuckles at Kenma’s two idiotic juniors.

“Lighten up, Tobio-chan.” 

Kageyama visibly grimaces at the nickname but lets them in, closing the door behind him.

Kenma is on the couch, wearing his glasses with his laptop in his lap and his head on Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi is running his hair through Kenma’s untied hair, and although Kuroo knows it’s just an Akaashi-Kenma thing and totally platonic, he can’t stop his heart from sinking slightly. Nishinoya plops himself down next to Yaku on the floor,  greeting the other with a hug. Hinata and Kageyama take their places next to Yaku, and continue the story they were telling him.

“Brought you bubble tea, kitten,” Kuroo walks over to the couch, nudging Kenma’s face with the tea cup.

“Huh?” Kenma looks up at Kuroo, slightly dazed. “Oh. Kuro. Thank you.” he attempts to smile, but ends up looking like he’s grimacing. 

“No problem, Kenma.” 

“Pain-in-the-ass-san, you didn’t get me anything?” Akaashi jokes. Kuroo sticks his tongue out playfully. 

“You never asked, babe.” Kuroo turns his attention back to Kenma.

“So, what have you got that’s so important?” 

“Guys.” Kenma motions for everyone to gather around him, as he shifts himself off the couch to sit  on the floor, putting his laptop away as he does so. Following his cue, the rest of them form a circle on the floor of the apartment. 

“Shouyou, the autopsy please.” Hinata nods and instantly, his expression turning serious as he pulls out a few sheets of paper. 

“So, last night, Kenma called me to check the samples right? I’d do anything he tells me to, he’s so smart. Anyway, at about 11, Semi-san, Kageyama and I went to do a full autopsy check on the body, including those samples of saliva,” Hinata said. 

“We found that there was a brick-red hypostasis accumulated because of the lack of oxygen in the blood flow. Semi-san found that odd because they told us he was stabbed to death. 

“Then I remembered Kenma specifically told me to check for Atroquinine and Cyanide in the saliva samples, so I did. And guess what?” 

“It tested positive for faint traces of Atroquinine,” Kageyama continued. “It seemed to be a fair amount but low in concentration, so we presume the poison was mixed with something.” Hinata nods.

“Then Semi-san went GWAH! and “WE NEED TO TELL KENMA!” and then he started saying the F word lots.” Hinata flails his arms around, Kageyama nodding enthusiastically beside him.

“And then dumbass checks how much his intake was, which was quite a lot, and we think that since it takes 15 minutes for any symptoms to show, he died entirely due to the poison and not the knife.” Kageyama says. “Semi-san nearly dropped his phone so he asked dumbass Hinata to call Kenma-senpai, and that was like at 1 a.m. Then Kenma-senpai called us over here at 5 and here we are.” 

“Stop calling me a dumbass, Bakageyama! I figured the estimated death time and cause!” 

“No you didn’t, idiot! Kenma-senpai did!”

“Give me some credit!” 

Kageyama and Hinata bicker on as Kuroo turns to Kenma and Akaashi, slightly flabbergasted.

“So, it’s impossible that Bo did it right?!” Akaashi gives Kuroo a sad smile.

“It is possible, but we still don’t know who and why. We need hard evidence.” 

Kenma sighs and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes.

“We need a warrant to search the bar. The entire bar. Yaku-kun?” Kenma puts his glasses back on and starts sipping his tea again.

Yaku looks thoughtful.

“Seems reasonable enough. As long as Aone, Tendou and Iwaizumi are informed, that would be okay.” 

Kageyama and Hinata stop bickering and look sheepish. 

“Did you guys forget to inform anyone?” Kenma asks in an accusing tone.

“Well you see… I told Tob-Kageyama to call Iwaizumi-san last night while I called Aone and Semi-san called Tendou-san…” 

“But when I went to call Iwaizumi-san, the one who answered was... “ Kageyama shudders. “Oikawa-san.”

Noya and Kuroo choose this time to burst out laughing at Kageyama’s unspoken inference, while Akaashi just rolls his eyes. Kenma slurps his bubble tea judgmentally. Yaku facepalms.

“I kind of freaked out and like, hung up after “Mhm, Iwa-chan, wait. Wait! Yoohoo! Tobio-chan~ I still hate you~”” Kageyama attempts to mimic Oikawa’s tone. “It was 1 am and you can’t blame me for hanging up!” Kageyama buries his red face in his hands. Hinata pats him on the back sympathetically.

“HE TAINTED MY CHILD!” Nishinoya screams, still laughing.

Yaku decides it’s best if he calls Iwaizumi to end this blasphemy as soon as possible. A few minutes of yelling, laughing and a few colorful words later, they all settle down again as Yaku hangs up his phone.

“Alright, Iwaizumi says the department head has given us the green, so we can proceed.” Yaku scrunches up his nose. “He also wants to apologize to Kageyama for the… call.” 

Kageyama flushes once again. 

“M’kay, we need to go,” Kenma says, yawning as he puts his bubble tea down and stretches his hands over his head. The oversized sweater he’s wearing reveals his collarbones, and Kuroo can’t help but stare just a little. Yaku catches him staring and grins knowingly at him; Kuroo shifts his gaze elsewhere and clears his throat.

“Okay guys, let’s check the scene, then go back to questioning the witnesses afterwards.”

“But I’m tired,” Hinata whines, trying to bury his face into Kageyama’s neck. Surprisingly, Kageyama doesn’t push him away.

“Idiot… Come on.” Kageyama mutters, as he stands and pulls Hinata up with him.

_ They really  _ are _ meant for each other, _ Kuroo thinks fondly.

“Come, Shouyou my child, to the Crowbar!” Noya poses like an adventurer with a flag. 

“Don’t you mean the Karasu Bar, Yuu?” Yaku says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Crow Bar, Crowbar, what’s the difference? Your senpai will lead you on an epic investigating adventure!” Hinata’s eyes immediately sparkle as life returns to his face and he jumps up with an enthusiastic volley of “GWAH”s and ”SENPAI”s.

“Children, they’re all children,” Yaku mutters, though there is no bite to his words. Akaashi and Kuroo hoist Kenma up to his feet.

\-----

_ The Karasu Bar. Downtown. _

_ November 13. 8:42 a.m. _

“I cannot believe we spent 2 hours and got nothing. Nothing. Zilch. Zero.” Kuroo groans as he comes out of the bathrooms. He puts his hand dramatically on his head. “Not even a single clue, why?  _ How? _ ”

Noya and Hinata come out of the common seating area, looking absolutely dejected as they  trudge over to Yaku.

“Yaku-san, this sucks!” Hinata looks like he’s about to cry. “I wanna help Bokuto-san!”

Yaku pats Hinata’s shoulder.

“You’ve helped plenty, Hinata. Don’t worry about it.” Hinata beams.

“I’m sad too,” Noya pouts. “Give me a kiss too, Mori~” He gets a nice slap to the face from a red-faced Yaku. Kuroo snickers.  _ Tsundere… _

“Ow… Morisuke-kun...”

“Nothing here either,” Akaashi adds, returning from the smoking areas.

Kageyama gives a low grunt as he emerges from the poker rooms below. 

“Nothing.”

Kenma sighs loud enough for them to hear him from the bar.

“The spray detects some atroquinine. A piece of glass on the floor. I knew it.  _ I knew it _ .” Kenma rambles to himself. “One piece. Where are the rest? The garbage was taken to the dump. Impossible to trace. Burnt cloth.” 

“Woah, Kenma slow down,” Kuroo says calmly as he rests a hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

“This doesn’t tell me much, but I found a small shard of glass that tested positive for atroquinine, and a small piece of burnt cloth that is also positive.” They all huddle around the bar area. Kenma holds up two ziploc bags with his gloved hand. 

“This isn’t hard evidence we can bring up yet. However, it gives us some leads so,” Kenma turns to Kuroo with a glint in his eyes. “An acquittal is possible.” 

Everyone is wide-eyed at the sudden bold statement of the usually pessimistic forensic scientist. Kuroo’s heart skips a beat. And just like that,everyone feel a little better.

\-----

_ The Forensics Department. Criminal Affairs Building. _

_ November 13. 9:56 a.m. _

Kenma, Hinata and Kageyama say their “see you”s as they return to their cubicles to work on the new evidence. As they walk past the receptionist, Yaku stops in his tracks. 

“Well, well, look who we have here,” he calls out teasingly to a red-haired man who is attempting to flirt with a sandy haired scientist with brown tips in his hair. “Detective Tendou, aren’t you supposed to be fixing up the files?”

Tendou yelps and turns to Yaku, looking sheepish.

“Chief Detective! How nice to see you! I was just, erm, getting new updates from my dear Eita here!” Semi snickers and waggles his finger accusingly.

“Don’t listen to him Yaku-san, I updated him by phone already.” Yaku laughs. 

“If you wanted to see your boyfriend, you could have just told me,” Yaku grins. “I could have just given you a better excuse, Tendou.” 

Kuroo guffaws.

“Get rekt, Satori.” Kuroo pats Tendou on the back.

“Yaku-san, don’t send him here too much!” Semi jokes. 

“By the way, Kenma and the oddball duo are back already with new stuff for you, Semi~” Kuroo gestures at the left wing of the hall. Semi nods gratefully.

“Well, we’re off to go question the witnesses, see you later guys!” Kuroo calls, waving to the scientist-detective couple.

“Get back to work soon, Tendou,” Yaku says, waving his hand dismissively. Tendou mock salutes.

“Aye, sir!”

"Okay guys! To the Detective Agency!"

"Yes! The Detective Agency! Then to Bokuto-san!"

"Nowhere else before that!"

“Don’t forget to stop by the Prosecutor’s office first, you need to talk to Futakuchi-san and 

Aone-san about the witnesses,” Semi reminds them.

At the mention of the prosecutor, the four who have been  trying very hard to avoid that topic, groan collectively and very, very loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for those of you who don't know, Atroquinine is a fictional poison from the Ace Attorney series. I modeled some of it's characteristics to mimic cyanide. However, again, it is fictional and does not allude to real life. Also Kristoph Gavin is an asshole.
> 
> Here are Kagehina and Tensemi! Futakuchi and Aone have made their appearances too! 
> 
> Well, Daishou, Suga and Daichi are the witnesses! What will happen to them? Who is telling the truth? Are they all honest? Or are they all lying? What happened to the cameras? Why did Futakuchi pick Daishou? Will Yaku finally stop being a dense tsundere? Will Tendou actually get back to work? Find out in the next chapter! 
> 
> Edit: Okay to clarify, IWA AND OIKAWA WERE MAKING PANCAKES AT 1 A.M. BECAUSE OIKAWA WAS HUNGRY
> 
> Again I am sorry for any technical errors made, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed" :D


	3. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Suguru.” Kuroo calls, sitting himself in the chair on the opposite end of the table to Daishou.  
> “Tetsu.” Daishou smiles. Kuroo can’t tell if it’s genuine or not, but it’s better than nothing.  
> “Shall we begin?” Kuroo’s lips curve into a lazy grin in return, Daishou licks his lips and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, I've been MIA for awhile I'm terribly sorry. I've been extremely busy and I also had some issues with my google docs. But it's cool now hahaha.
> 
> Again, the title is and Ace Attorney Reference, Kuroo is a nerd AND a dork, Nishinoya is full of energy, Kenma is so cute and RIP Yaku and Akaashi. Enjoy! :D

_ Prosecutor’s Office. Lobby. Receptionist Area. _

_ November 13. 10:40 a.m. _

“Ugh,” Akaashi’s face scrunches up in disgust. “This place reeks of prosecutor stench…” 

Kuroo snorts and closes the door behind them. The prosecutor’s office is big and pristine; its hallways are beige and wide and everything is neat and in order. Kuroo can’t help but feel a little jealous. 

They walk up to the receptionist - Mai, her nameplate reads - and ask for directions to Futakuchi’s office. It’s Kuroo’s first time going up against him, but certainly not the first time seeing him in action.

“Asshole’s office is down the hall, up the elevator, fourth floor, third door to the right!” she says cheerfully. 

_ She seems cool,  _ Kuroo thinks.

“This place is so big and nice, why can’t we have a place like this?” Noya whines as they walk to the elevator.

Kuroo smiles a dark and bitter smile.

“We can’t all be fancy ass prosecutors who get paid 500 times more than defense lawyers now, can we?” 

Just as Noya is about to continue his whining, the door to the lift opens, revealing Iwaizumi and a certain blonde with a black striped undercut. Kuroo is relieved to see that he isn’t the only one with hair issues.

Yaku smirks. 

“Iwaizumi! How nice to see you,” he greets as they step into the elevator. “Seems like we’re all going to the same level.” 

Iwaizumi smiles. “Yep. I need to hand Moniwa the files for the paper forging case.” 

Yaku nods, then gestures to the boy beside Iwaizumi. “Well, well, Kyoutani-kun, you’re here too? Did Iwaizumi drag you along for ‘experience’?” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, while the junior detective gives his boss a bored look, but shakes his head. 

_ Ding. 4th Floor. _

They all step outside the lift. 

“Well actually, Kyoutani is here bec-” Iwaizumi is cut off by a short, dark-haired man running towards them. “-that.”

“Kyou-kun! Thank goodness you’re here!” he waves to the unfazed Kyoutani and gives a bow to everyone else.

“Hello senpais!” he greets cheerfully. His eyes sparkle a bit at the sight of Yaku; Kuroo knows for a fact this kid idolizes Yaku. Yaku gives a warm smile and returns the greeting.

“Sakunami-kun, hello, what are you doing here?” Akaashi questions his junior analyst.

“Oh! Sasaya-san needed help investigating the so-called-” he makes air finger quotes. “-suicide, of the woman in the Central District.” The small analyst turns his attention to the Mad Dog of the Detective Department. “I called you 40 minutes ago, slowpoke!” he scolds, swatting the other’s arm lightly. Kyoutani looks slightly embarrassed and mutters an apology.

“I told you he could tame the mad dog…” Iwaizumi whispers to Yaku.

“Come now Kyou-kun, we need to find Sasaya-san,” Sakunami grabs Kyoutani’s hand and- _ Did this small boy just grab  _ Kyoutani Kentarou’s  _ hand without getting bitten?  _ Kuroo gasps _ \-  _ and gives another hasty bow to them. 

“Good luck with your cases senpais!” As the two rush off, Kuroo notices the usually scowling Mad Dog Detective’s face has broken into a soft, barely there smile.

“What the heck… was… can we take him?” Yaku turns to Akaashi with a determined look. Akaashi chuckles. 

“Sorry Yaku-san, Sakunami-kun is a very important member of our department. We aren’t going to give him to you as a babysitter.”

“But he tamed Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi says, looking distressed. “It took me 2 months, 8 challenges and 4 arm wrestling rematches to get him to listen to me. All it took was a week and a coffee date for Sakunami…” 

“Gee, maybe you just aren’t cute enough, Iwaizumi-san.” Noya jokes and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

“The way Kyoutani talks about him makes me really believe he’s magical. Kyoutani is finally becoming one of our ace detectives thanks to him.” Iwaizumi swells with pride.

“Proud daddy, aren’t you Hajime~” Kuroo taunts. Iwaizumi shudders slightly, his eyes filling with horror.

“Please do not ever call me daddy…” Iwaizumi looks like he might be having war flashbacks in his mind and Kuroo is a hundred percent sure they’re all related to a certain brunette hacker. Everybody else winces at the unwelcome thought, but Noya snickers and elbows Iwaizumi in the side. 

“Iwaizumi-san, don’t you have some papers to deliver?” 

“Oh, right,” Iwaizumi says. “”Good luck with your case, guys!” 

“Thank you, daddy Hajime~” Kuroo calls back, earning him a nice middle finger. Kuroo and Noya’s other upcoming daddy jokes go unspoken as they are dragged by Akaashi and Yaku respectively by the ears.

“Pain-in-the-ass-san, Noya, Futakuchi’s office is that way.” 

“You two are practically ten…” Yaku sighs. 

“Out of ten!” Kuroo high fives Noya. 

“Ow ow ow… I’m sorry, Morisuke-kun,” Noya says, wincing with Kuroo as Yaku and Akaashi pull harder. 

Yaku raps on Futakuchi’s office door. 

A cheery “come in!” can be heard, and after a moment of hesitation, Yaku opens the door.

Futakuchi Kenji is sitting on his swivel chair in the middle of his spacious office, bookcases filled to the brim with files and papers standing on both sides. 

“Hello~ I’m guessing you’re here for the trial dates and witness bla bla,” Futakuchi spins his chair around and grins cheekily. “or maybe Yaku-kun finally wants to ask me out on a date.”

Yaku flushes and flips him off. Even if Yaku hadn’t, Noya would have done it on his behalf. 

“Not a chance.”

“So, the first one?” Futakuchi feigns a pout.

“No, princess, I’m here to whisk you away to Neverland for our fairy wedding.” Kuroo flashes his signature cheshire cat smile. Yaku marvels at how he’s keeping such a straight face, but what was it again? Birds of a feather, flock together?

Futakuchi chuckles. 

“This is why I like you, Kuroo-kun.” He holds up a pink file and tosses it to Noya, who catches it with ease. Futakuchi turns to look at Kuroo, his face suddenly extremely serious as he rises slowly from his chair.

“Trial is in two days, be ready to see the truth, because just as you fully believe your client is innocent,” Futakuchi’s tone is firm as his eyes meet Kuroo’s, determination and something else Kuroo can’t quite place, shining in his eyes. “I will not hesitate to uncover the truth, no matter how dirty, to bring the one responsible to justice.”

_ This side of Prosecutor Futakuchi…  _ Kuroo thinks,  _ is terrifying. _

Futakuchi plops back down with a salty smile plastered on his face. 

“Okay sweeties, ta-ta!” he says, waving in a shooing motion.

The others groan and trudge out his office. Before he exits, Akaashi’s gaze lands on the prosecutor‘s neck, where a crystal jellyfish pendant is hanging on a silver chain. A crystal jellyfish pendant on a necklace hanging from Futakuchi’s neck is what piques his interest. Kuroo takes notice of this and  elbows Akaashi in a wordless  _ What’s wrong?  _ just as Prosecutor Futakuchi closes the door.

Akaashi shakes his head. 

“It’s nothing… I just thought his necklace looked-” Akaashi pauses a moment. “-oddly familiar. Nevermind that, I’m probably just tired.” Kuroo raises an eyebrow but adds no further comment.

“I wonder where Aone was.” Noya thinks aloud. 

“Yea, where was the big guy,” Kuroo looks around the empty hallway. “he’s usually the one reigning in Princess Prosecutor over there.”

Yaku shrugs. “He probably needed to go get the updated autopsy report.”

“Okay, we should go check on K uroo’s ex, Dude with the Nice Thighs and Pretty Silver Hair-chan.” Noya says. His creative nicknames once again earn him a gentle slap from a certain ginger-haired detective.

Akaashi and Kuroo mutter “rest in pieces” and “get a room” under their breaths respectively, as they walk to the elevator.

\------

_ Police Department. Investigative Unit. _

_ November 13. 11:31 a.m. _

“Argh, what a pain!” the hear a gruff voice huff out. “Dammit! Why did we have to get THIS case, Chikara?” 

Noya immediately perks up at the sound of the voice and breaks away from the group, charging down the hallway towards the source. 

“Noya wait!” Kuroo calls, trying to grab him but it’s too late. 

Noya’s already tackling the two figures standing at the end of the hall “RYUU! CHIKARA!”

“YUU!” the one in police uniform turns as a huge grin creeps onto his face. He catches Noya easily when the other leaps into his arms, giving him a quick hug before letting him back down so that Chikara can give him a hug as well.

Chikara - also known as Prosecutor Ennoshita - smiles warmly.“Long time no see, Noya.”

Kuroo huffs as he finally reaches them and attempts to high-five Tanaka. 

“Kuroo-san! Akaashi-san! Boss!” 

“Hello, Kuroo-san, Akaashi-san, Yaku-san,” The pair greet as the trio finally catch up to Noya. Yaku grins and lightly slaps Tanaka’s shoulders.

“So, what brings you guys here?” Ennoshita asks.

Kuroo shrugs. “Witnesses, as usual.”

“Ah, you got the Karasu Bar case didn’t you?” Ennoshita says matter-of-factly.

“Eh? Yea we did,” Kuroo looks surprised. “How did you know?” 

Ennoshita chuckles.

“I could hear Futakuchi cursing your name from my office.” They all laugh. At least, all of them, except Noya, who squints a little at Chikara. 

“Okay, well we better be off now, we have a case of animal slaughter to check up on,” Chikara says, unpertubed by Noya’s searching gaze. 

Tanaka cringes. “Ugh, yeah, we do. Anyway, Noya-san, call me sometime when you’re free! Let’s go out for drinks!”

He gives Noya a fist bump, to which Noya nods enthusiastically and slaps him on the shoulder. 

“You bet, Ryuu! It’s been too long since we’ve gone and went a little wild!” 

“Aren’t you two always wild…” Yaku mutters, just as Akaashi mumbles a “You met last week…” 

“Okay, we best be off then!” Chikara says, pulling Tanaka away from Nishinoya. 

“Bye Kuroo-san, Akaashi-san, Boss Chief!” Yaku rolls his eyes at this.

_ “Doesn’t he ever get tired of rolling his eyes around so much?”  _ Kuroo whispers to Akaashi, before he is jabbed in the ribs by the subject of his attempted sass.

“Chikara… wait.” Nishinoya tugs on Ennoshita’s sleeve and furrows his brow in concern..

Ennoshita smiles and waves his hand dismissively. Noya narrows his eyes:  _ we’ll talk later.  _

“Farewell, my darling Yuu!” Tanaka calls dramatically. 

“May we meet again, my prince!” Nishinoya breaks into a grin, all traces of worry vanishing immediately from his face.

Kuroo snickers at the duo's ridiculous antics.

“By the way,” Ennoshita says as they walk away. “say hi to Daichi-san for me.” He doesn’t turn back. Tanaka, however, does and pointedly nods towards Ennoshita, mouthing a “talk to him” to Noya.  It seems like he’ll need to have a long chat with Ennoshita later.

_ Wait,  _ Noya suddenly comes to a realization. _ He knows Sawamura? How odd… _

\------

_ Police Department. Investigative Unit. Outside Holding Room 05. _

_ November 13. 11:50 a.m. _

“Okay, but why do I have to interrogate my ex?” Kuroo bitterly looks beyond the one-sided glass, where Daishou is sitting, arms crossed and a bored look on his face.

“Well, you know him more than we do,” Yaku says.

“Yea bu-”

“So you can tell when he’s being truthful or not by his little ticks. Now go.” As Yaku shoos him towards the door of Holding Room 05, Kuroo tries to hide his grimace. 

“So, Morisuke-kun and I will take Suga-san, and Akaashi-san will take Daichi-san, correct?” Noya looks at the door to Holding Room 06 and glances back at Yaku, who nods. 

“As an analyst, Akaashi can do just as well on his own.” 

“Why do you get Noya’s help?” Kuroo pouts.

“Because he’s your ex, Sugawara-san is quite hard to read, and also,” Yaku waggles his finger at the taller man, “as a defense lawyer, you should be able to read body language well enough yourself, no?” 

Kuroo sneers and opens his mouth to retort -

_ “Tch. Provoking people is my job, shorty. _ ” Yaku mimics Kuroo’s voice - it’s scarily accurate. Kuroo shuts his mouth immediately. “Now go in there and face it like a man, you big baby.” 

“Yes mom.” Kuroo grumbles, taking the file that Yaku shoves at him.

“Good luck, Kuroo-san. If you try anything I’m telling Kenma.” Akaashi says. Kuroo sticks his tongue out at all of them. 

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and steps in.

\------

_ Police Department. Investigative Unit. Outside Holding Room 05. _

_ November 13. 11:53 a.m. _

The door closes behind Kuroo, and the remaining three look on through the mirror as he sits himself across Daishou.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Akaashi asks. 

“It’ll be fine, as long as he doesn’t show too much emotion.” Yaku says flatly, beforeturning around. “Let’s go, Noya. Good luck, Akaashi.” 

It’s only after Akaashi nods and walks off into the direction of holding room that Yaku notices Noya’s troubled expression.

“Noya… is something the matter?” 

The question snaps Noya out of his train of thought. 

“Morisuke-kun… why didn’t Chikara take on this case? Criminal cases are his specialty.” 

Yaku mulls over the question. “Maybe he had his hands full already?” 

Nishinoya hums in half agreement, but ponders it further.  They stop at the door to Holding Room 07. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Yaku takes a glance at the white-haired man resting his chin on his hand, eyes puffy. 

Nishinoya smiles. “Good cop, bad cop here we go.” 

\------

_ Police Department. Forensics Lab. Examination Room. _

_ November 13. 12:15 a.m. _

“Okay but why was the glass shard so… clean? No prints at all.” Semi holds the ziploc bag with the glass shard up, squinting his eyes at it. “Kind of odd, don’t you think?” 

Kenma turns to his senior forensics scientist as his ties his hair up. “Hm. I suspect the culprit either decided to dispose of the evidence by wiping it of prints then breaking the entire glass and dumping it but missed some... or this is not the glass Terushima drank from.” 

“Ah… you mean whatever container was holding the poison, ye?” Semi takes the shard out and places it under the microscope carefully with a gloved hand. “Maybe they didn’t mean to break it but something happened.”

“That’s quite the possibility too.” Kenma pushes up his glasses. ”There is also a possibility of the culprit wearing gloves… but that’s unlikely, seeing as no one was wearing gloves on that day. So it is either the poison container or the glass. That may prove to be a crucial point as the culprit may still be in possession of the poison’s container.” 

“Shouyou? Tobio? Anything on the cloth?” 

“Some type of polyester… fabric. Erm. Let’s see, I’d say sort sort of dress shirt or… a glove!” Hinata huffs out a sigh. “It’s a bit too singed to be able to pinpoint exactly.”  

Semi chuckles.“Being able to tell us that is good enough, Shouyou.” 

Hinata brightens at Semi’s words, and Kageyama ruffles his hair affectionately, albeit a little harshly.

“So, we have some evidence I guess? No prints at all though. No DNA. No trace of  _ who _ but traces of  _ what _ , at the very least.” Semi huffs out a sigh.

“I guess I have to tell Satori now…” Semi whips his phone out of one of the small lockers in the lab. “Satori, we have an update. Hmm. Yes we can do that. Stop by for the proper reports. Get one for Kuroo and Aone too.”

There’s a pause, before a vein twitches prominently in Semi’s forehead. “What? No! WILL YOU STOP TEASING ME ABOUT A MURDER A DAY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY?! MY BITHDAY IS NOT A BAD OMEN. SHUT UP!” 

“You should probably update the defense too, Kenma!” Hinata adds, ignoring Semi’s yelling. 

Kenma is already pulling his phone out of his locker.“On it.”

\----

_ Police Department. Investigative Unit. Inside Holding Room 05. _

_ November 13. 11:51 a.m. _

_ Witness #1:Daishou Suguru. _

“Suguru.” Kuroo calls, sitting himself in the chair on the opposite end of the table to Daishou.

“Tetsu.” Daishou smiles. Kuroo can’t tell if it’s genuine or not, but it’s better than nothing.

“Shall we begin?” Kuroo’s lips curve into a lazy grin in return, Daishou licks his lips and nods. 

Kuroo’s face immediately locks on to his “interrogation” expression, his smile looks more like a provocative sneer now; a true Cheshire Cat smile, as Noya calls it. He places a small voice recorder on the table right in front of Daishou, then folds his arms.

“Now, repeat everything you told us yesterday but from the moment Terushima Yuuji entered the bar, but this time leave out no details. No faces to be left out as well. No funny business.” 

Daishou takes a deep breath. 

“Okay, so as I told you yesterday, Terushima and his friend came in, They sat down, the other one went to flirt with Suga-chan. I tried to flirt with Terushima, I’ll admit that,” he glances sheepishly at Kuroo, who rolls his eyes. “He said he was flattered but had someone he was thinkin’ ‘bout, so I just gave him a wink and left him at that.

“Then your two friends, with the owl head, came in and sat at the next table. 

“Suga-chan chatted with them a bit. I mean, it’s Suga-chan, he can talk to anyone.

“I was making the drink when this really cute guy comes, rad dragon tattoo on his right arm - it was green and had badass kanji on it, messy fringe covering one eye,” he looks up at Kuroo then, a hint of shyness in his eyes. “Maybe I have a type… anyway, we throw some words here and there, I realize I needed to get the stock of syrups outside so I leave my drinks on the countertop while I get the stuff. 

“When I come back, he’s still there, I give him a kiss to the cheek and my number. Oh god, I sound like a high school girl talking about a crush; and what more, to my ex…” 

“Continue, Suguru, no matter how cringeworthy, I need all the details,” Kuroo says patiently. 

Daishou sticks out his tongue. “Jealous much?” 

Kuroo flips him the finger.

“Let’s see, where was I? Oh yeah, the cute guy left, I told Suga-chan to help me serve the drinks while I went to put the crates back out.

“When I came back, I started cleaning the glasses and a while later, maybe 25 minutes give or take, I hear screaming. 

“That’s when your friend came running in and pleading for help. Dude has zero alibi though, so I assume it was just for show.” 

Kuroo’s eye twitches at the comment, but he keeps his cool. 

“Hm. Okay.” he clicks off the recorder. “They say you can go back home today, but make sure to not tell anyone about the case. The trial will be two days from now, but I’m sure the prosecutor told you that already.” 

He makes sure to maintain his neutral tone and expression, but seeing Daishou staring back at him with those familiar eyes, he feels his face involuntarily flush and looks away.

“Y’know… I’ve kinda missed you Tetsu.” Daishou smiles, albeit a little sadly. 

“I-” Whatever Kuroo wants to say is cut off by the irritating  _ nyan _ s coming from his phone. 

_ Incoming Call _

_ Kenyan~ _

“S-sorry, I need to go. Thanks, Suguru. See you at the trial.” Kuroo picks up the call and leaves the room.

\-----

_ Police Department. Investigative Unit. Inside Holding Room 06. _

_ November 13. 11:54 a.m. _

Daichi looks like a mess. There are dark rings under his eyes, contrasting sharply against his pale skin, and Akaashi can’t help but feel sympathetic 

“My condolences, Sawamura-san.” 

Daichi smiles wanly. “Thank you… Akaashi-san was it?”

Akaashi nods, switching on the voice recorder.“I don’t want to pressure you, but now I have to ask you some questions about what exactly happened yesterday.”

“As long as it can help catch whoever did this to him? I’ll do anything I can to help.” 

“Firstly, may I ask, who was Terushima to you?” 

“Great friend. We met in high school as rival volleyball club captains.”  Nostalgia and sadness are evident in his voice. 

“How long was Terushima alone at the table?”

“25 minutes, give or take.” 

“How many times did he leave the table?”

“Three.” 

“Did you notice anyone suspicious?” 

“Unfortunately, no.” 

“Okay, now please tell me the whole story again.” 

Daichi complies. 

\-----

_ Police Department. Investigative Unit. Inside Holding Room 07. _

_ November 13. 11:54 a.m. _

“Good afternoon, Sugawara-san.” Yaku greets as he closes the door.

“Hello, Sugawara-san!” Nishinoya plops himself down on the only vacant chair in the room and gestures for Yaku to share it with him. Yaku rolls his eyes and remains standing.

Suga looks paler than what would be considered normal, but gives them a bright smile. 

“Hello, good almost-afternoon. And please, just call me Suga.” 

“Suga-san, then,” Yaku nods.“Now, I know you told us the story yesterday, but I need you to make sure you don’t leave out anything at all this time. ” 

“I… didn’t leave anything out the other day, did I?”

“Ah no, this is just in case, because you tend to recall less right after something very shocking happens.” Nishinoya takes out his notebook. 

“Oh, I see,” Suga’s eyes crinkle when he smiles again  _ \- he really is very pretty, Yaku thinks - _ “then I’ll do my best to remember. 

“So, as I said yesterday-” 

\-----

_ Police Department. Investigative Unit. Inside Holding Room 07. _

_ November 13. 12:20 p.m. _

“So the only stranger around the bar area was the guy flirting with the barista, correct?” 

“That’s right, his fringe covered his left eye… ah! Just like your friend with the spiky bedhead. But his hairstyle was like… Uh… your half-blonde friend!” Nishinoya snickers at Suga’s description of the stranger, who seems to be some sort of Kuroo-Kenma lovechild. Nishinoya has to bite his tongue to not laugh at the thought.

“Thank you for your time, Suga-san, you’ll be allowed to go back home, but the trial is in two days, so please remember not to leak any information out. You’ll be under some watch here and there, you need to answer some papers regarding your involvement. Please be careful too.” 

“Of course.” 

Nishinoya flashes Suga a grin as they walk out.

They spot Akaashi and Kuroo waiting for them in front of Room 07; Kuroo is on his phone. 

“Kenma~ come on, it’s better to discuss the details while eating. We can go to the cafe down the street. What. No way, your office is stuffy. 

“‘There are too many people’ is not a good enough excuse… listen, Akaashi says they have apple pie. Okay, see you in 20 minutes~” He hangs up, acutely aware of everyone’s eyes on him. 

“Oya, seems like we’re all done here! We can go visit Bo since the trial date is set already. 

“Unfortunately, they’re only allowing us to visit him at like 3 so let’s go to the cafe down in the detective agency building to discuss the details of the case first.” Akaashi and Yaku give him a look.

“What? It’s cheap and good and we can’t be compromised there.”

“Yay!” Noya slaps Kuroo’s back, causing the latter to wince. “To Bokuto-san! Also food!” 

“Kenma’s coming for the apple pie, isn’t he?” Yaku chuckles. 

“Obviously.” 

“Obviously he’s coming to see me.” Akaashi says with a smirk.

“You already have Bokuto!” Kuroo whines. “You took my bro, don’t take the object of my unconditional and pure love as well!” 

“Maybe I should just take all of you.” Akaashi saunters up to Kuroo and flicks his forehead.

“Smooth, green eyes, smooth.” 

“Thank you. I am aware of that.” Akaashi turns serious. “But seriously, treat my Kenma well or I’ll crush you.” 

“If I don’t treat him well, I’d gladly crush myself before you do.” 

“Fair enough, pain in the ass.” Akaashi begins walking in the direction of the exit, the others following close behind.“In the event you chicken out though, Koutarou and I are always up for grabbing Kenma for ourselves, so remember that Kuroo-san.” 

“Me too, Chief!” Noya pips up.

“I’d be happy to date Kenma as well.” Yaku helpfully supplies.  

“YOU ASSHOLES, WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!” 

\----- 

_ Downtown.  Cafe (canteen) in Detective Agency’s Office. _

_ November 12. 12:50 p.m. _

“So we’re dealing with the possibility of a third party’s involvement, it seems.” Kuroo says, rubbing his arm where Kenma hit him for calling the  detective agency’s “canteen” a “cute cafe”.

“Sugawara’s account can confirm it,” Yaku adds. “Tall, dark hair, fringe covering the left eye, looks like what would happen if Kuroo and Kenma had a kid apparently.” 

Kuroo nearly spits out his drink, and Nishinoya does nothing but give a cheeky wink. Kenma, who is sitting between Kuroo and Akaashi, looks unfazed and continues chewing his apple pie. 

_ He hit me but he still enjoys the apple pie anyways. _

Kageyama and Hinata had decided to stay back to test the other samples again for traces of dna or the poison. 

Akaashi whips out his phone to send a text. 

“I can get Sakunami-kun to sketch a caricature based on that description, and ask him to  send it to us.”  _ Oh that’s right,  _ Kuroo remembers,  _ that kid is extremely talented at art, if he wasn’t an analyst, he totally would’ve become an artist. _

“Good idea, Keiji,” Kenma pips up. “Oh, right. Can any of you tell me if a small vial of some sort was seen?”

They all shake their heads.

“Hmm… it occurs to me we don’t have any idea how the poison was contained in the first place. The atroquinine was in liquid form, but we are still unsure of the container that carried it.” 

“That would be the turning point of our investigation I suppose… we need to investigate further.” Akaashi sighs. 

“Maybe I could snoop around a little through the files and do a check up on atroquinine.”

“Okay but,” Nishinoya interrupts.. “I’d like to point out that something was a little off every time Suga-san mentioned the drinks. It seems there was a detail that was missing or he may have forgotten.” 

“I think Daishou may have slipped on the drinks part too. He looked like he was trying to remember something, but couldn’t.” 

Akaashi looks up from his phone. 

“Anything else I should add to the description? Tall, dark hair that covers his left eye one eye ...And he looks like Kuroo-san and Kenma’s lovechild.” 

“Ah, wait! He had a dragon tattoo on his right arm. Like in those super cool chinese fantasy movies!” 

“Dork,” Yaku sighs fondly. Kenma turns away, hiding a smile behind his hands. 

Akaashi however, looks serious. 

“A dragon tattoo… Kuroo-san. Were there… any descriptions as to what color the tattoo was or if there were any specific details…?” 

Yaku’s eyes widen.“You can’t possibly be hintin-” 

“I am,” Akaashi says shortly. 

“Daishou said the tattoo was green and had some kanji written on it too…” 

“I… I’ll check the files.” Yaku’s face sullens and he slowly takes his phone out. “I’m going to make a call first, excuse me.” 

“What’s this all about, Akaashi?” Kuroo is concerned at how worried both the analyst and the head detective look. 

“If… well, Daishou probably didn’t know, so it isn’t his fault, but I have a feeling that tattoo is from one of the big mafia clans that was disbanded after a big drug bust that caught their head leaders,” Akaashi says, biting at his lip. 

It isn’t long before Yaku returns to the table, looking nervous. 

“Okay, you know what? It seems I have a little undercover work to do. The clan still has surviving members who have not been caught and arrested.”

“It makes sense that a third part is involved, then,” Kenma speaks up. “The burnt cloth seems to be from a type of clothing, a shirt or a glove maybe. If it really was from a glove, someone must’ve put the poison in Terushima’s glass when both Sugawara and Daishou weren’t paying attention.”

“So two instances, either that guy with the tattoo slipped it in when Daishou went to get the crates, or someone else did when Daishou put them out.” 

“Ugh… looks like we’re pulling another all-nighter to review huh…” Nishinoya groans.

“I vote we go to Akaashi and Bo’s place because Bo isn’t at home.” Akaashi glares at Kuroo.

“May we, Keiji?” 

“Uh. Yeah, alright, I suppose. Just don’t let Kuroo-san and Nishinoya do anything stupid.” 

“That’s inevitable…” Yaku mumbles, purposefully loud enough for them all to hear.

“Yakkun, my love, I’m hurt~ I thought you loved me? We’ve been married for years!” Kuroo feigns a heartbroken expression.

Yaku cringes. 

“Looks like we’ll need to stop at the supermarket.” Noya pipes up, disregarding the earlier comments. They all turn to look at Noya questioningly

“Y’know, for  _ gari gari-kun  _ popsicles and energy drinks!” Everyone groans at the thought of sugar and Nishinoya Yuu at 2 am.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, third party, can anyone guess who mystery person is?
> 
> Scream at me about ships, rarepairs or theories of this ridiculous fic!

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN!
> 
> I ALMOST CRIED KILLING TERUSHIMA MY SON, MY SON I'M SO SORRY T^T I LOVE YOU IT'S ONLY BECAUSE OF THE PLOT I PROMISE.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 2nd and 3rd chapters are in progress. As you can see, I snuck in TONS of Ace Attorney references. Even if you don't play the games it's totally okay, you don't miss out on much except some game refs ;) 
> 
> Funny thing, Kenji is Prosecutor in Japanese so like, Futakuchi Kenji Kenji. That was a completely unintentional pun I promise XD


End file.
